


This Bed Is Big Enough For Three

by sweetNsimple



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blink and You Miss It Fisting, Clingy sex, Cock Warming, Communication, Consensual Sex, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Intimacy, Large Cock, M/M, Men Crying, Pet Names, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise, Protective Nikolai Zinoviev, Relationship Negotiation, Sergei Vladimir is a Manslut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: It really felt like the only person on the entire island who hadn’t fucked, or been fucked by, Sergei was him. He spent a few days trying to figure out that riddle and then the answer walked right up to him and kissed him.Oh, yeah. Carlos Oliveira was in a monogamous relationship with the single person on the island that Sergei respected, his dear friend Nikolai Zinoviev.~:~Carlos and Nikolai invite themselves into Sergei's bed for a night. Sergei might want more.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Sergei Vladimir, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Carlos Oliveira, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Carlos Oliveira/Sergei Vladimir, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Sergei Vladimir, Sergei Vladimir/U.S.B.C. Mercenaries
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	This Bed Is Big Enough For Three

Carlos was not a manwhore. Okay? He wasn’t. Flirting was his fourth language, sure – right after Spanish, Aymara, and English – but flirting didn’t mean that he was a ‘drop his pants at every offer of sex’ kind of guy, no matter what everyone else thought about Latin America. If he heard someone whisper “Salsa fever” or call him “exotic” _one more fucking time_ , he was going to blow a fuse and remind all these fuckers that he’d been raised with a M16A1 in his arms, _got it_?

But, uh…

He was still curious. Y’know?

Here was the problem: Colonel Sergei Vladimirov. _He_ was a manwhore. All Carlos had to do was hang around other guys for five minutes – could be in the cafeteria, in the dorms, in the gym, on the trails that went around Rockfort Island, _especially_ in the showers – and he’d hear all the explicit details of Sergei’s horse-sized dick, of his softball-sized testicles, of his thick ass that he liked fucked. Guys in the barracks traded stories of their sexual escapades with the Colonel more than they talked about how they had ended up with the U.B.C.S.

“The Colonel fucked my throat so hard yesterday, damn. I thought I’d shoot cum out of my nose!”

“The Colonel _acts_ tough, but I got to fuck’im and he squeals like a lil bitch, y’know?”

“The Colonel’s fuckin’ _hung_ , damn. I almost had to go to medical after he was done with me! I’m still limpin’.”

“The Colonel spanked me like a bad boy and I didn’t even know I was into that?”

“Aw, man, that’s nothin’. The Colonel shoved his entire goddamn fist up my ass and wore me like a puppet.”

The Colonel did this…

The Colonel did that…

The Colonel was fucking busy was what he was. In Mikhail’s battery alone, there were roughly 200 soldiers that he would split into four platoons. Mikhail was one of three captains on the islands, which meant three batteries that summed up to almost 600 soldiers. A majority of them were men, but some of them were women and _they_ had stories about Sergei too.

Apparently, Sergei was a god with his tongue. Like Carlos needed to know that.

It really felt like the only person on the entire island who hadn’t fucked, or been fucked by, Sergei was _him_. He spent a few days trying to figure out that riddle and then the answer walked right up to him and kissed him.

Oh, yeah. Carlos Oliveira was in a monogamous relationship with the single person on the island that Sergei respected, his _dear friend_ Nikolai Zinoviev. Sergei wouldn’t go trespassing on his best – probably only? – friend’s territory, i.e., Carlos. Even though _Nikolai_ had stories too. He and Sergei went way back to the Soviet-Afghan War that ended before the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service had even been created.

Goddamn it.

It wasn’t _bad_ to be monogamous. Carlos was generally all about that faith and loyalty. He was just _curious_ and he felt – well – he felt left out.

There came a night when he was laying in Nikolai’s bed, the older man’s head pillowed on his furred chest. They were dozing after some admittedly _amazing_ sex and Carlos was lazily dragging his fingertips up and down Nikolai’s back.

He swallowed thickly. “Ya ever miss him?”

Nikolai didn’t even ask who Carlos was talking about. He just sighed with poorly veiled exasperation. “You want to fuck him, don’t you?”

“… Kind of, yeah. But not if yer against it!”

Nikolai sat up and threw his leg over Carlos’s waist, coming to sit on his belly. He planted his hands on Carlos’s chest and looked down at him with pale, considering eyes.

There was a pause. Carlos felt his face heating up the longer his lover stared at him without blinking.

At last, Nikolai began to smile. It wasn’t a nice smile. It was a ‘you’re about to get ruined and I’m going to enjoy every moment of it’ kind of smile. “I miss him sometimes,” Nikolai at last answered. “It’s not easy to forget a dick _that_ big. And he is insatiable.” He glanced to the side. “He was good to me.”

Carlos lightly kneaded Nikolai’s thighs. He bit his bottom lip. “Maybe we could… go see him together?”

Nikolai cocked an eyebrow. His dangerous grin grew wider, a knife being unsheathed. “Why not?” he purred. “I believe his birthday is coming up.”

“Really?”

“Fuck all if I know. Sergei does not celebrate his birthday.”

“Oh. Got it.”

~:~

Nikolai sent a messenger to tell Sergei that he had company in his private chambers. The messenger looked like he was suffering, probably having had delivered a number of these summons in the past.

With the messenger gone, Nikolai stripped Carlos of his clothes, had him crawl into the middle of Sergei’s immense four-poster bed – and Carlos was still boggling over the fact that the Colonel just casually left his bedroom unlocked as if welcoming these kinds of intrusions. There were several other rooms in his grandiose apartment that were impenetrable, which made sense, but _still_ – where they proceeded to finger each other open.

They were kissing as they did so, sloppy and wet and _loud_. They were lying on their sides, top legs bent up, with Carlos’s arm squeezed between them so that he could reach behind Nikolai’s testicles and Nikolai’s arm curved around his back so that his palm rested wide and warm over his buttocks. Carlos could hear every smack of lips, every slurp of tongue, every pant and gasp as they nipped and sucked. Nikolai caught Carlos’s bottom lip between his teeth and suckled while his fingers twisted inside of Carlos, massaging his prostate until he was whining and writhing. Carlos countered by pressing his pinky inside of Nikolai, now one finger short of fisting his lover. Nikolai let go of his lip and hissed against his mouth, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as he thrust back against Carlos.

Carlos wasn’t just hard from kissing Nikolai and having his ass played with. He was hard from _anticipation_.

He pulled away for a moment, eyes wide and dark. “Ya sure this’s okay?” he asked with a rough voice.

Nikolai stared into his eyes. After a moment, he huffed. He rolled his hips and dragged his leaking erection across Carlos’s abdomen. “This,” he purred. “Is _very_ okay.” He pressed his mouth to Carlos’s ear and growled. “It is about to get even _better_.”

Carlos whimpered and flipped onto his back, bringing Nikolai along on top of him. The older man cursed for a brief moment, now caught in an awkward position with his arm trapped underneath Carlos, before he managed to right them. His fingers slipped out of Carlos and he reared back, gyrating down on Carlos’s fingers. His head fell forward on his shoulders as he simply let himself _enjoy_ , his cock straining excitedly toward his navel.

Carlos thrust his chest up. “Touch me, _hermoso_ , please?”

Nikolai chuckled and his fingers walked up Carlos’s torso till he reached his chest. He found the younger man’s nipples and began to play, pulling at the buds until they were hardened peaks. He twisted them until there was a burn of pain and Carlos moaned. His hips moved without command, seeking relief, and his cock slid against Nikolai’s.

“Beautiful.”

Carlos had a moment where he lived in confusion. He thought to himself, ‘That’s not Nikolai.’

And then the deep, accented voice rumbled again. “I never could have anticipated such a gift in my bed.”

Carlos raised his head and looked around Nikolai. Colonel Sergei Vladimirov, all six feet and seven inches of him, was standing in the doorway, watching them.

“It, uh, wouldn’t happen to be yer birthday, would it?” Carlos asked.

“Mm… No. No, my birthday was two weeks ago.”

“Happy belated birthday, Sergei,” Nikolai drawled. He pinched Carlos’s nipples and startled a moan from the younger man. “If you’re not quick, I’m keeping him all to myself.”

“Ah, my friend, you are so cruel. You should share with your comrades.”

“You share too much, you whore. If you give my man herpes, I will murder you. Do you understand?”

“I am clean, I am clean,” Sergei promised, smiling gently.

“You better fucking be,” Nikolai threatened.

Carlos swallowed thickly. “How d’ya… how d’ya want us?” he asked, voice thin and strangled. Sergei speculated the position they were already in.

“Just like this,” he answered with reverence. “You are magnificent together. Please, do not stop on my account. I will join you in a moment.”

As Carlos ogled, the Colonel began to strip. Every movement was unhurried, even neat, as he draped his heavy overcoat on a nearby hanger and then untied his heavy boots. One article at a time, he bared himself and then put the piece of clothing in its correct place.

His collared button-up came off and a writhing mass of scar tissue was revealed over his right clavicle and shoulder. His undershirt came off next and the glossy, white flesh slashed with deeper scars extended over his right pec and over his ribs and forearm as if he had been caught in some fiery sort of explosion.

Carlos’s breath caught. Not because he was turned off – there was a kind of ruined beauty to the behemoth that was Colonel Sergei Vladimirov – but because no one had ever mentioned Sergei getting naked with them or the scars. And if Sergei had gotten naked with anyone else, someone _definitely_ would have talked about the scars.

He was struck with the realization that Sergei did not normally bare himself like this with his lovers.

“If this bothers you,” Sergei interrupted his thoughts. He had been staring without knowing it. “I can put my shirt back on.” The offer was easy, as if he fully expected this to be the case.

“No,” Carlos said. “Ya look good.” He swallowed thickly. “Yer good.” And he _did_ look good. He was tall and broad and had a deep barrel chest with a solid trunk. The burn marks, the scars, they made him seem more human. He’d always seemed so cold and apathetic and now Carlos was getting a better understanding for him.

Sergei smiled, sharp white teeth between pale lips. “You think I am good?”

“I think you are a tease,” Nikolai griped. There was no surprise on his face as he twisted his torso around to glare at the Colonel. He had to have seen the scars before. Had probably already touched them. “Don’t make us wait too long.”

The Colonel chuckled, his one grey eye bright and happy. “That would be rude.” He continued to disrobe.

Carlos relaxed back into the bed with a sigh, turning his attention to Nikolai.

Carlos’s wrist hurt from the position he was holding it in. With some regret, he pulled his digits out of Nikolai’s ass and readjusted so that he was reaching over Nikolai’s thighs and behind him instead to curve his fingers back into his lover. Nikolai arched into it with a gracious hum. One hand continued to torture Carlos’s nipples until they throbbed while the other wrapped around their cocks, providing a tight sleeve for them to thrust up into.

Carlos had never done this with an audience before. Sex with Nikolai was always good, was always _the best_ , but this was… This was just more. Carlos was being louder than he’d ever been, more _sensitive_ than he had ever been, and just Nikolai pulling at his nipple made him whine. His thighs bunched and he arched off the bed, wanting _more_ , and Nikolai leaned back and held on as if Carlos was a bucking bronco.

That sharp smile was back. “Hush, sweetness,” he purred. “Soon.”

Soon was, in fact, almost instantly. The bed dipped toward the foot of the mattress and a shot of adrenaline went through Carlos, making him feel both hypersensitive and numb. Holy shit. It was actually happening.

Nikolai was watching Carlos and held a hand up behind him, a universal sign for ‘stop’.

Sergei halted.

“Is this okay?” Nikolai asked Carlos quietly.

He hadn’t realized he’d stopped breathing until Nikolai asked him that question. He abruptly understood that he probably looked somewhat terrified.

“Y-yeah,” he whispered back. “I’ve just never done this before. ‘M nervous. I want this, though. I do.”

He wrapped his clean hand around the back of Nikolai’s neck and brought him down for another short, sincere kiss.

“Love ya,” he said into Nikolai’s mouth.

“Hm,” Nikolai replied, and kissed him again, softly. He planted both hands on Carlos’s chest and laid on him, pressing their torso together from waist to collarbone.

Sergei took this as a sign that he could approach. His large hand wrapped around Carlos’s wrist and pulled his digits out of Nikolai, bringing them into his mouth. Carlos gasped as Sergei slurped around his fingers, the Colonel giving a pleasured hum as he tasted Nikolai and coconut-flavored lube on the younger man’s skin.

Nikolai suddenly got heavier, a grunt escaping him as he was pressed against Carlos’s chest. He looked over Nikolai’s shoulder and saw that Sergei had placed a hand between Nikolai’s shoulder, bearing down on him.

“Happy belated birthday to me,” Sergei rumbled. “This position that you have put yourselves in… I am going to enjoy you both so much.”

Carlos had no idea what he meant by that until he saw Sergei thrust forward. Nikolai jolted above him, a strangled groan leaving him. He gasped wetly against Carlos’s ear, hands turning into claws around Carlos’s shoulders as he held on for dear life. His body writhed against the younger man’s, cock gushing pre-cum.

“F-fuck!” Nikolai whined. “F-forgot… how fucking… endless…” He bit down on Carlos’s neck, worrying the thin flesh between his teeth. He made helpless little “Mmm mmm mmm!” noises.

Carlos’s own cock jumped as he connected the dots. Sergei was fucking Nikolai.

And then he realized, _shit_ – he never actually saw Sergei’s dick. He’d been focused on Nikolai.

“Aaah,” Sergei breathed, as if he had just had a refreshing drink of water. “There. All of me is inside now. Have you missed me, _Kolya_? Have you missed how I can make you feel? Can you still feel me in your throat?”

Nikolai whimpered, hips twitching back toward the intrusion.

Carlos wrapped one arm around Nikolai’s shoulders and ran his other hand over the older man’s short, white hair. He was attempting to soothe his boyfriend as Sergei began to move. The wet slurp of lube and pre-cum around Sergei’s dick as he thrust deep into Nikolai and then slowly pulled out was so loud that it rang in Carlos’s ears – or was he just fixated on the sound of his boyfriend getting fucked by the Colonel? Nikolai was breathing hard, every heave of air forced through his nostrils as he bit a string of bruises over Carlos’s neck and shoulders. They’d been together long enough for Carlos to know that his boyfriend was overwhelmed, that he was trying desperately to maintain control over his body. More than that, Carlos knew he was failing. The trail of throbbing, burning marks was making his own arousal tangle into a tight ball of tension in his belly.

“ _¡Mierda!_ ” Carlos cursed. He gritted his teeth, attempting to force his own feelings away. He was _loving_ this, though, loving how Nikolai scrabbled and pulled at him, loving how his body was forced to rock against his with every one of Sergei’s thrusts. He was loving how Nikolai’s thighs squeezed his sides, how their abdomens were _soaked_ with pre-cum and sweat, how their cocks kept bumping and sliding against one another. He loved how Sergei kept pushing down on Sergei’s back until his boyfriend was forced to gasp through his mouth, panting and wheezing, crushing them together. He pressed his slack lips against Carlos’s mouth and it was the filthiest kiss Carlos had had in his entire life.

If having his dick rubbing up against his boyfriend wasn’t enough, if having Nikolai claw and bruise him wasn’t exactly what Carlos wanted, if having Nikolai kiss him like he was trying to devour him whole wasn’t a fantasy in and of itself, then –

Then what happened next should have been the end of it.

Nikolai released a high _keen_ of nonsense that sounded like he just tried to combine at least four curse words into one string of blubbering noise before going limp on top of Carlos, shaking. For a moment, he thought his boyfriend had climaxed. He massaged his palms over Nikolai’s back, shushing him gently.

And then, over Nikolai’s shoulder, he saw Sergei get much closer. “I have not forgotten about _you_.”

That sounded vaguely like a threat.

The bed shifted as Sergei made minute adjustments to his own posture. His hands slipped between the bed and Carlos and grabbed each of his ass cheeks, giving them a good squeeze. Carlos _yelped_ in surprise, arms coming around Nikolai to embrace him. No one here was done yet, no. Sergei was just switching holes. Holy shit, it was his turn now.

Sergei leaned back and tilted his head to get a look at Carlos’s buttocks. “Look at you! You are so adorable. Are you ready for me to ruin you? Even Nikolai will never be able to please you after I am done.”

Nikolai gave a weak scoff, face buried against Carlos’s shoulder.

It turned out to be a rhetorical question anyway because he didn’t wait for an answer. Carlos jumped – as well as he could with an entire other man weighing him down – as something wide and blunt pressed against his ass. He had a moment where he thought, ‘That can’t be –” and then the head of Sergei’s monstrous penis popped inside of his ass.

Carlos’s eyes snapped wide, his mouth falling open. He arched off the bed, taking Nikolai with him, his short nails biting into his lover’s skin. “ _¡Como diablos!_ ” _How the hell_!

That was a dick! And the head itself felt like someone had just pushed a baseball into his guts. His legs tried to clamp shut, but Sergei was between them already, un unstoppable force. He pulled his hips back and then rolled forward and Carlos _sobbed_ as his insides burned and squelched as the Colonel’s hot, steely member forced its way deeper into his guts, further than Nikolai could even reach. And he thought, ‘That has to be all of it.’

It wasn’t.

Sergei pulled back and then _punched_ his hips forward, heavy testicles slapping against Carlos’s cheeks, and Carlos _wailed_ as Sergei was too deep, so very deep, and Carlos felt him pressing down on his prostate without even aiming for it. He was _big_ , he was so goddamn _big_ , and Carlos’s eyes welled up with tears as his mind struggled with his body.

His mind was saying that he was going to get torn in half. Something was going to break! Nothing was meant to go _that_ deep. Feel how much it burned? He was going to tear! Feel how stretched open he was? He was never going to be the same again. Feel how deep that cockhead was prodding inside of him? His organs couldn’t take this!

He recalled, vaguely, Sergei asking Nikolai earlier if he could feel the Colonel in the back of his throat. That was bullshit because Carlos swore he could feel Sergei on his _tongue_.

“ _H-hermoso_ …” _Beautiful_. “ _¡Tanto!_ ” _Too much!_

Carlos struggled to remember English, his thoughts buzzing with _too much_ and _too big_ and _too deep_ and, louder than all other thoughts, _give me more_. Fortunately, Nikolai understood some rudimentary Spanish.

“Slow, Sergei,” he husked. “Give him a moment.” Nikolai combed one hand through Carlos’s curls, soothing him. “Hush, sweetness.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Carlos’s mouth. “You love it, I know you do.”

“I –” he struggled for words. His entire body felt like it was touching a livewire and every muscle was straining, even his toes, as he tried to adapt to being little more than a cocksleeve for the Colonel. “I do… I do love it.”

Sergei leaned forward over Nikolai’s back. He pressed a kiss to Carlos’s knuckles and then to Nikolai’s spine. “So tight,” he growled. “Do you not fuck him, _Kolya_?” he asked Nikolai. He stayed still, pressed so deep inside of Carlos that it was almost unbearable. _Almost_ but not quite. “He is like a virgin.”

“Everyone is like a virgin to you,” Nikolai argued gruffly. “You are too big.” He rolled his hips so that his dick slid and rocked against Carlos’s, making the younger man whimper. “I know what my man likes.”

“Oh ho! If you are sure.” Sergei pried one of Carlos’s hands from Nikolai’s back and nibbled on his inner wrist. “I should have insisted a long time ago that you both join me in bed. Aren’t we having fun?”

Nikolai scoffed.

Carlos wasn’t sure if he was having fun so much as having an existential crisis.

He cupped his hand over Sergei’s ruined cheek, thumb feathering over his eyebrow. Sergei still completely, his one eye opened to the size of a dinner plate.

Carlos drifted his hand down and rubbed his thumb over Sergei’s bottom lip. The Colonel’s mouth parted and his tongue darted out to taste Carlos. He turned his chin just a smidge and Carlos’s thumb disappeared into his mouth, surrounded by wet heat. Carlos gave another exhausted whimper.

“I’m… I’m good,” he whispered hoarsely. He absolutely was not good. He was losing his mind! His insides were on fire, throbbing around Sergei, trying to push his horse-sized dick out so that his intestines could go back to their natural shape. His seared nerve endings were firing off confused messages of pleasure that made his penis jerk against Nikolai’s abdomen, the ball of tension in his belly becoming tighter and hotter.

If Sergei started moving, that would help. Then he could focus on something else rather than where exactly Sergei’s cockhead was at that very moment. Carlos’s hazy thoughts tried to remember some human anatomy. Was Sergei about to break him? He wasn’t sure.

What he did know was that he _wanted_ this. The confusion and the fear were insubstantial compared to the pleasure he was experiencing, how it felt to be so completely used that he couldn’t think about anything else outside the moment. Tomorrow didn’t exist and he had no past – Carlos Oliveira was nothing but sensation, adrenaline, and anticipation. He was a fleshlight for the Colonel, a full-body pillow for his Sergeant, and a bruised prostate.

Sergei wasn’t even _doing_ anything. And yet he was constantly pushing against that bundle of nerves, lighting Carlos’s system up.

And then he _was_ doing something. He chuckled as he began to move. He rolled his hips, pulling out only a few inches before pushing himself back inside to the root, never leaving Carlos empty. Carlos’s thoughts kept flipping between _full_ and _too full_ for who knew how long. He listened with burning ears as his body squelched and slurped around Sergei, to Sergei’s low hums of pleasure, to Nikolai rumbling deep in his chest as he pressed softly smacking kisses over Carlos’s slack expression.

Hot, dense air sawed in and out of his lungs, his chest struggling against Nikolai’s. He moved his hand away from Sergei’s mouth and buried his fingers in his short, white hair, tangling in his bangs.

That smile on Sergei’s face was so goddamn familiar. It was that same knife’s-edge grin Nikolai wore whenever he knew something Carlos didn’t.

Sergei pulled out… and out… and out… Carlos was _shaking_. He couldn’t fathom how long Sergei actually was that he just kept sliding free of Carlos’s guts for what felt like an eternity. The Colonel was leaving him _hollow_.

With that grin still in place, Sergei’s cockhead _popped_ free. Carlos went limp like he was a puppet with his strings cut, eyes rolling briefly into the back of his head. Instantaneous relief flooded his nervous system, adrenaline fading away. He really believed that he was about to pass out, just from his body unclenching now that he was empty.

Sergei’s hands were on his ass, keeping his cheeks spread. Carlos had foolishly closed his eyes, which meant he was completely caught off guard when Sergei fucking _plunged his entire goddamn horse-sized cock right up his ass_ –

“ _AAH_!”

His fist pulled reflexively at Sergei’s hair, almost ripping his bangs off his scalp, his other arm squeezing Nikolai close like a teddy bear. Sergei _laughed_ at him, a delighted giggle as he hammered his hips back and forth, skewering Carlos alive until he bottomed out once more. He didn’t stop, though, no. He watched avidly as Carlos sobbed and writhed beneath Nikolai, his eye glinting with euphoria and possessive glee as he kept fucking Carlos with his entire length. The squelching and slurping and smacking of skin on skin, of Carlos’s wet ass around Sergei’s member, of Carlos’s blubbering sobs, were loud in the bedroom.

Nikolai wrapped his arms around Carlos’s shoulders, one hand cupping the bowl of his skull, and held him close. “Was this what you wanted, sweetness?” he burred against Carlos’s ear. Their bodies were moving in parallel, the only thing keeping Carlos in place while Sergei fucked him being the Colonel himself, his hands clamping down on Carlos’s thighs.

The short answer was _no_ , this wasn’t what Carlos had wanted. That was because he hadn’t known this was _possible_.

“N-need it!” he hiccuped. “ _Love_ it! _Hermoso-o-o-o-o –_ ” Sergei never fully pulled out, lest he completely slip free and then have to reposition himself again. Which meant that he was _always_ rubbing against Carlos’s prostate, a constant, back-and-forth pressure that kept stimulating him until he was outright crying, tears trickling down his cheeks. It _burned_ and it _throbbed_ and it _pulsed_ and he absolutely was never going to be the same after this.

Thank fucking God Sergei was a manwhore or else he may have never been able to have this opportunity. Thank fucking God Sergei was so kind as to share this gifted cock with the world. He didn’t even have a goddamn technique, just a dick so big that it hit every nerve.

His technique, Carlos amended with a hysterical giggle, was conquer and destroy.

Every wet slap of skin on skin, of Sergei’s cockhead against his guts, made his body jolt. His vision was pulsing, his _teeth_ were throbbing, and he tasted lightning on his tongue.

And then – and _then_ – Sergei pulled out. In a move so sudden that Carlos yelped as he was suddenly and achingly empty. With barely a pause, Sergei adjusted his stance and then _Nikolai_ was the one screaming, his open maw pressed into Carlos’s neck as his body rocked and jerked against him. Sergei was not going slow or gentle this time and the wet slap of skin on skin came back with renewed vigor.

Carlos was weak, his limbs trembling, and he wasn’t even sure what day of the week it was. He still kept his arm wrapped solidly around Nikolai, turning his quivering mouth toward the older man and pressing kisses against Nikolai’s forehead and scalp. His other hand let go of its death grip on Sergei’s bangs and he managed to more gently stroke the Colonel’s hair. Sergei’s eye rolled shut, head turning toward the trembling caress.

Sergei kept doing this, switching between their holes, for a time that felt endless. Carlos would just reach the edge, was always just about to climax, and then Sergei would switch to Nikolai. Nikolai would be just about to orgasm, his teeth digging into Carlos’s shoulder, and then Sergei would switch back.

Carlos had heard a rumor that Sergei’s stamina was inhuman. He still hadn’t expected this – _any_ of this, really.

Nikolai went limp on top of him, panting and heaving, and Carlos could only twitch weakly as he realized that he was next. His legs had fallen limply open some turns ago. He wasn’t particularly flexible, but Sergei had pretty much fucked the bones out of him. His legs were stretched to the sides and almost completely flat to the bed.

Sergei sat back, his hand no longer touching them. Somewhere in the sex, Carlos’s hand had slipped free of the Colonel’s hair, but Sergei had retained hold of it, tangling their fingers together. Now he let go of Carlos as well.

The Colonel’s one eye was glassy with overwhelmed pleasure, the unscarred part of his chest and his cheeks flushed red as he panted hard. He glistened with sweat, muscles jumping just beneath his skin.

For a long moment, all they did was breathe.

“ _Kolya_ ,” Sergei rumbled, his voice wrecked. “Off.” Carlos didn’t see it, but he heard Sergei swat Nikolai’s bum. Felt Nikolai jerk. “On your knees… head of the bed… facing us.”

“Fuckin’… fine.” Nikolai managed to push his palms against the bed above Carlos’s shoulders to raise himself onto his hands and knees with obvious effort. He was _shaking_.

Carlos raised his own unsteady hand and petted Nikolai’s sweat-slick chest. He offered a dazed smile, which had to look deranged on his face. He imagined he looked like a disaster with his teary red eyes and swollen lips.

For someone who’d been getting fucked for however long Sergei had been playing with them, Nikolai somehow managed to suddenly appear even _more_ aroused. He dropped down for a brief moment to kiss Carlos hard. There was another _slap_ and Nikolai snarled as he pulled away. “I’m moving!” he snapped. “See, I am moving.” He clumsily crawled off Carlos and tossed a pillow to the floor so that he could take its place. He gingerly turned around and sat down with his legs folded beneath him. He grimaced in discomfort, shifting minutely to get comfortable with his raw ass pressed against his calves.

Sergei loomed over him in Nikolai’s place. He leaned in and kissed Carlos on his forehead. “And you,” he burred. “Turn over. Hands and knees. Face _Kolya_.”

Carlos gasped as he realized what was about to happen. He hesitated in obeying, every motion jerky and unnatural. It wasn’t that he didn’t want this – if his guess was correct – but that he’d… never done this before either. He swallowed thickly as he swayed on his hands and knees, facing Nikolai with wide, panicking eyes.

Yes, he _wanted_ this. Yes, his cock jumped just _thinking_ about it. But it was new too.

Nikolai stood up on his knees so that his cock was level with Carlos’s face. His dick was swollen and red, slick with the sweat and pre-cum that had built up between their bodies. Nikolai wrapped one hand around the base of his cock – Nikolai did _not_ have a gag reflex, but Carlos _did_ and he would, in fact, throw up if Nikolai tried to get kinky with his tonsils – and combed the other through Carlos’s hair.

That wordless comfort helped him to relax.

“Hit the bed twice with your fist if you need us to stop,” Nikolai ordered.

Sergei’s hands curled around his waist, making him, a full-grown man, feel vulnerably small.

“G-got it,” he whispered t. He kissed Nikolai’s hip, lips moving in a line toward his lover’s penis. His heart was going _crazy_ , his mind panicking. He didn’t want to start sucking his boyfriend off and then accidentally bite him because he got overwhelmed. He was waiting –

And then there it was.

Carlos gritted his teeth, eyes slamming shut, as Sergei slid inside of him in one merciless thrust, his cock feeling like it ran the entire length of his spine. The back of Carlos’s neck throbbed and he had to lock his arms in place to keep him from falling.

Sergei, incredibly, stopped as soon as he was balls-deep. “Go on, darling,” he rumbled. “Suck your lover’s cock. Show him how much you love him.”

Carlos whimpered and turned his face, swallowed Nikolai’s penis into his mouth. He sucked at the head, tongue pushing against Nikolai’s urethra, and then bobbed his head. There was a concern somewhere in the back of his friend mind of how quickly this whole scene would end if Sergei started thrusting and Nikolai’s dick slipped down his throat. As sexy as that should have sounded, Carlos really _would_ vomit. He knew from embarrassing experience. He was still surprised Nikolai hadn’t dumped him after that horrifying fiasco.

Nikolai moved his hand over his cock until Carlos’s lips bumped against his knuckles, what Nikolai figured to be a safe amount of dick for Carlos to suck on. It was barely half of Nikolai’s entire member.

Carlos pressed his tongue against the underside of Nikolai’s dick, tasting sweat and salt and musk and _Nikolai_. His eyes were heavy-lidded as he got lost in the rhythm of suck, lick, bob, suck, bob, lick.

“That,” Sergei breathed from behind him. “Is beautiful. You have picked such a beautiful boy for yourself, _Kolya_.”

“Yes,” Nikolai whispered. His nails scratched gently at Carlos’s scalp. Carlos’s visual world had narrowed to Nikolai’s trembling abdominals and his salt-and-pepper pubic hair, to that hand and wrist that stopped Carlos from taking too much, even by accident.

His eyes slipped shut, moving his entire body now. Little hitches of his hips that barely dragged Sergei an inch or so out of him before pushing back.

The Colonel gasped and chuckled. “No, no, beautiful boy.” His hands squeezed on Carlos’s hips and held him still. “Thank you for trying. However, I have other plans.” One hand disappeared. “Suck, _Kolya_.”

Nikolai shifted and Carlos hummed around his cockhead. There was a nasal curse and then a sucking noise. Carlos didn’t have to look above him to know that Sergei’s fingers were in Nikolai’s mouth. He simply kept sucking, bobbing, licking, and humming.

By the time Nikolai gasped, a sign that Sergei had taken his fingers out, the older man was twitching in Carlos’s mouth. He was going to cum soon.

“Stop, beautiful boy,” Sergei commanded huskily. “Stay still. Hold your lover on your tongue. Keep him warm. Do not let him cum. We are not done here yet.”

Carlos’s whimper was mirrored by Nikolai’s. Nonetheless, he obeyed and held his lover’s cock on his tongue, velvet-wrapped steel in his mouth.

His sphincter, already stretched taut around Sergei, twinged with discomfort as a finger prodded at it. Carlos’s eyebrows sloped downward in confusion and then shot up in surprise as Sergei forced a digit into his ass alongside his cock.

Carlos jolted and had to use almost every iota of strength left in his body toward _not_ biting his boyfriend’s dick off. He choked on his lover’s cockhead, saliva drooling from the corner of his mouth, and stared sightlessly at Nikolai’s pubic hair.

A second finger joined the first and Carlos sobbed around Nikolai, trying to move his hips away. He couldn’t _stretch_ anymore. He couldn’t _take_ anymore! Sergei’s other hand kept him in place, though, kept him from escaping, and the two fingers scissored inside of him, squeezed between Carlos’s inner walls and Sergei’s massive cock.

He pulled his two fingers out and then _three_ pressed against the ring of muscles. It wasn’t possible! Carlos was going to tear. This was going to _hurt_!

The three fingers popped inside, the burn of the intrusion less pleasure and more pain.

All he had to do was hit the bed twice, Carlos reminded himself, brain panicking as he awaited imminent agony. That was all he had to do and then Nikolai would end this.

He curled his hands into fists around Sergei’s bedding and focused on the weight and salty taste of his lover in his mouth, how hot and thick Nikolai was. He focused on Nikolai’s short nails scratching over his scalp, on the scent of sex and musk and sweat.

He focused very, very hard on not biting down.

A _fourth_ finger pushed its way inside and Carlos _wailed_ , sounding like a distant siren around his lover’s penis. Nikolai cursed, cock twitching.

“F-fuck it, _stop_.”

Sergei paused. “He has not tapped out yet.”

“ _I_ am tapping out. You are hurting him.”

“I am _preparing_ him.”

Nikolai pulled away, his dick slipping out of Carlos’s mouth. He sucked in air noisily, crying as he let his head hang low. Nikolai shushed him gently, sitting back on his calves and leaning forward to cup Carlos’s face in his palms to press comforting kisses over his brow.

“Wait, _Kolya_ , reconsider,” Sergei was cajoling. “Beautiful boy,” he said, and Carlos knew he was being spoken to.

His arms trembled from holding him up and his shoulders shook. “W-wha?”

“Do you want to know why I am doing this?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Do you want your lover and I to fuck you? A the same time? Would you like that? To have us both so deep inside of you that we become a part of you? It will make _Kolya_ feel so good, having his cock squeezed inside of you next to mine. You love making him feel good, yes?”

Carlos dragged his tongue over his dry lips. That… that sounded… like one of his filthiest dreams come true.

He managed to raise his head enough to kiss Nikolai’s chin. His boyfriend was glaring at Sergei.

“I wan’ that,” he slurred. “Ya wan’ that?”

Nikolai glanced between him and Sergei several times, eyes blown wide and dark with arousal.

“I’m good,” Carlos assured him. “’S jus’ new. I wan’ this.” He gasped, jolting, as Sergei’s thumb stroked the ring of muscles that was straining against four fingers and the Colonel’s dick. “ I wan’ this,” he said again, panting.

Nikolai fused their mouths together, swallowing Carlos’s next cry as Sergei stretched his fingers and turned them to pull at Carlos’s insides, forcing his ass to open wider than it had ever needed to. He pulled his fingers out to the last knuckle and then pulled again at Carlos’s sphincter. Carlos whimpered into his lover’s mouth.

“That should do it!” Sergei chirped. “Nikolai, on your back, head on a pillow.” He waited, his cock still inside of Carlos, until Nikolai had assumed the position. Only when Nikolai was laying down did he pull out.

Carlos’s body lost all power and he flopped uselessly onto the mattress.

Sergei laughed. “Silly boy! That is not where I want you.” He flipped Carlos over onto his back and then _picked him up_ like he was a baby. Carlos wrapped his arms around Sergei’s shoulders, clinging for dear life as the Colonel walked across the bed on his knees, Carlos’s legs dragging behind him. There was a single grunt of effort as Sergei began to lower them down. Hands came up behind Carlos, situating him so that his back rested against Nikolai’s front. Lips pressed against his shoulder, a hand resting over his heart and another gently massaging his belly.

Carlos refused to let go of Sergei, feeling vulnerable and clingy. Sergei, at the least, didn’t seem to mind. He buried his nose in Carlos’s hair and breathed in deeply as he shifted them around. He splayed Carlos’s legs open, his knees on the outside of Nikolai’s, and his cock pushed into Carlos’s unresisting body.

Carlos gave little more than an exhausted groan, somewhere between having every nerve on fire and numb. Sergei hummed happily as he buried himself deep. “He is so loose now, _Kolya_ ,” he murmured. “He will be so _tight_ when you join us.”

Hot breath hit Carlos’s ear. “Are you ready?” Nikolai asked.

Carlos blinked sluggishly at the ceiling. “Yeah…” His eyes rolled shut, mouth falling open, as a second cockhead prodded his hole and then pushed. He stopped breathing when it popped inside, and then all the air in his lungs left him on a long, high-pitched whine as Nikolai sank inside of him.

Both Sergei and Nikolai were panting now, taking their pleasure from Carlos. He turned his head so that his nose was buried in Sergei’s hair. Whatever product he used smelled smoky and expensive.

His breathing hiccupped as the Colonel began to move, sliding against Nikolai and Carlos’s shot nerves as he withdrew and then plunged back in. It was a few more thrusts before Nikolai grunted and began to move as well, his rhythm short and shallow because of his angle and all the weight on top of him that kept him from moving to find a better angle. Where he was, though, was perfect. He pulled just right at Carlos’s asshole, and his cockhead jostled Sergei’s entire monster cock so that it kept rubbing incessantly against his prostate.

Carlos’s thighs trembled, his belly tightening, and he clung desperately to Sergei as he felt himself about to cum. If he could just move his hand, if he could just touch his dick, he’d be able to cum.

He continued to embrace the Colonel close, unable to fathom letting go as he was ravaged and ruined between the two older men. They were grunting against his ears, their combined heat making him feel like he was melting. The intense pressure and size of their combined members was so intense that he was going to fly apart.

A sound intruded the fog of his mind, something beyond the grunts and pants and whines, beyond the squelch and slurp of lube and pre-cum and dicks in his ass.

They were kissing. Sergei and Nikolai were kissing over his shoulder. Sloppily like they were trying to devour each other. Someone else was whimpering like an injured animal. That was Sergei. The Colonel. He sounded desperate, like he might die if he couldn’t touch them both.

The hand Nikolai had against Carlos’s abdomen tickled down until he could clumsily jerk Carlos off, the tight grip almost instantly sending Carlos over the edge. He choked on air and spit as he clamped down on them both, every muscle locking into place.

Sergei cried out in surprise, stilling, and Nikolai shouted in pleasure, helpless but to follow after Carlos. Everything became wet and hot inside of him.

“S-Sergei!” he cried. He clawed at the other man’s back. “In me!”

Nikolai had kissed him, so he didn’t see any problem in tugging at Sergei’s hair until the Colonel pulled back far enough for him to do the same. He was working with exactly half of a surviving braincell, so there was nothing sweet or nice about him mashing their lips together. Sergei’s taste was sharp like cleaning products – no, like vodka. Like he had had vodka before he had joined them.

Sergei whimpered into his mouth, their tongues sliding against each other, and gave one last powerful thrust that almost forced Carlos and Nikolai both further up the bed. There was another gush of wet heat, of Carlos being filled with sperm, and Carlos fell limp against his boyfriend.

Sergei followed, taking more kisses even though Carlos was unresponsive. Carlos definitely liked being kissed while his entire system rebooted, but he didn’t have the strength or coordination to do anything about it. Nikolai’s mouth found his shoulder, biting down and sucking a dark hickey into his flesh.

After a long moment, Sergei collapsed on top of them.

“I… can’t… _breathe_ …” Nikolai rasped from underneath them.

“Baby,” Sergei insulted with a grunt. There was another kiss over Carlos’s shoulder between the two older men.

Carlos’s eyes drifted shut. He was going to fall asleep like this and he made peace with that. He was going to fall asleep with Nikolai and Sergei’s limp cocks slipping out of his ruined ass, followed by the humiliating and filthy sensation of two loads of cum spurting after them. His mouth tasted like dick and vodka and his legs were numb.

This was how he was going to go to sleep. He nuzzled his face into the junction of Sergei’s neck and shoulder.

“What… is he doing?” Sergei rumbled.

“He is clingy. During _and_ after sex.”

“Oh,” Sergei answered softly. His one arm came between Carlos and Nikolai, wrapping around his waist. He was vaguely aware of the world spinning and then his weight was resting on top of Sergei instead of the other way around. His knees pressed into the bed and his arms were caught between the Colonel and the bed. Sergei was laying on his back now and cradling Carlos close.

There was a groan from beside them as Nikolai stretched out. Carlos could hear a number of his joints popping.

“Is he sleeping?” Sergei asked.

“Not yet. He will be, though. Sex wears him out. I will clean us off and get him back to bed.”

“This bed is big enough for three,” Sergei offered lightly. “Stay for the night. We can have breakfast in bed in the morning.”

There was a pause. Carlos was almost asleep by the time Nikolai replied. “What do you want, Sergei?”

Sergei’s one hand brushed up and down Carlos’s back. The other stroked his hair. The familiar soothing motions, even from someone who wasn’t his boyfriend, had him humming with pleasure.

“You’re not built for relationships,” Nikolai suddenly said with bitterness. “Remember?”

“I was younger then,” Sergei demurred. “A stupid, shortsighted boy. And, besides… If I had done what you wanted, you wouldn’t have your beautiful boy now, yes? Please, _Kolya_ , consider – why not have both?”

 _Both_?

Carlos didn’t quite fully wake up, but he was marginally more alert. “Mm,” he hummed. “ _Both_.” He held on tighter as he nodded. “I like…” 

There was a giggle of delight from Sergei. “He likes me!”

“He barely even knows you,” Nikolai drawled.

“You know me.”

“I barely even like you.”

“Liar.”

“What about your whoremongering, hm? Are you going to continue fucking everyone on this godforsaken rock and keep us on the side? Your _fallback_ plan?”

“Everyone else on this godforsaken rock _was_ my fallback plan. Let me have you and your beautiful boy and I will not need anyone else.”

It was quiet again. This time, Carlos did fall asleep, and only vaguely woke up to the sensation of a damp washcloth dragging over his sensitive ass. Fingers pushed against his sloppy hole and he whimpered.

“Fuck me,” Nikolai whispered with incredible longing. “I could fit my entire fist inside of him…”

“Do it!” Sergei chirped with thrilled fervor. “He will look so lovely hanging on your arm like a glove.”

Carlos swallowed thickly against his dry throat. “Y’can,” he said, giving his permission. He flinched as he moved his hips, his spine giving a sharp twinge. “Mmmmdo it…”

Nikolai slipped one finger, then two, then four inside of him. He was breathing loudly as he tucked his thumb into his fist and pushed his entire hand inside of Carlos.

Carlos gasped, mouth slack against Sergei’s shoulder. Sergei hushed him gently, petting his hair in a motion he had to have learned from Nikolai over the night.

“Fuck,” Nikolai hissed with emotion. “Fuck, that is hot as hell.”

“Something to try next time?” Sergei asked, hope in his voice.

“Mmmmnext time,” Carlos slurred. They were all too exhausted to give it a go right then. Nikolai might be able to enjoy the sight of his fist up Carlos’s ass, but that was all he was going to be able to do. None of them were teenagers anymore, after all.

Nikolai was silent. At last, he sighed. “Next time,” he agreed. He carefully pulled his hand free, a mess of lube and cum coming out with him. His weight pressed into Carlos as he crawled over him and there was another kiss above his head as he and Sergei made out. “Fool me once, shame on me,” Nikolai murmured. “Fool me twice, and I will cut your dick off and feed it to the dogs while you watch.”

“I will be good,” Sergei chirped. He added, in a somber tone, “I will be good to the both of you.”  
“You better… Sweetness,” Nikolai said, and Carlos hummed to show he was listening. “You get to have both.”

“Mmmmmfuck yeah….”

A thought wormed its way through the void of post-orgasmic exhaustion.

Wait…

Did he have two boyfriends now?

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN. I was fully planning on having this just be a one night thing for these guys. But I'm BAD at one-night stands, so I introduced EMOTIONS, and now we have these three GOING STEADY. FUCK. I wrote this entire thing because of the double dipping scene. That was all I wanted. Life got complicated after that. I listened to the music artists In This Moment and Marilyn Manson as I proofread this and then I just proceeded to misspell 'Proofread' at least three times, so, you know. My apologies for any spelling errors you find. 
> 
> What are some synonyms for kissing? Because I don't know many. At all. And it shows.


End file.
